Ngaco gak bener!
by xtreme guavaniko
Summary: cerita Humor yang pertama kali kubuat... mind to RnR? walau gak lucu?
1. Chapter 1

pada suatu hari Temari datang ke konoha sama adik adiknya untuk membalas dendam pada Naruto yang telah menggalahkan Gaara, karena itu Temari, Kankuro, dan Gaara datang ke konoha membawa senjata yang lengkap... Akankah Gaara menang?

dan sini ada sedikit sedikit kekonyolan yang kuusahakan biar lucu... Tapi kalo gak lucu ya udah

* * *

Penjaga 1: siapa kalian?

Kankuro: diam deh, kalo gak mao mati. Enak mundur!

Penjaga 1: emang sudah ada makanan yang namanya mundur ya?

Penjaga 2: katanya mundur tu enak...

Kankuro: bukan dodol! Mundur kalo gak mao mati!

Penjaga 1: oh... Tidak bisa... Jangan anggap remeh shinobi konoha!

Temari: (kipas penjaga, nyangkut pohon) habiskan waktu aja!

Gaara: ayo... Kita jalan ke sana (nunjuk tempat ramen)

Kankuro dan Temari: (jawsdrop) ngapain mo kesana?

Gaara: kalian buta ya? Itu tu rambut kuning dan baju itu.

Temari: ya udah ayo...

dan mereka pun ke tempat ramen...

Kankuro: (tendang pintu ramen *lho? Emang ada?) oi! Naruto!

Naruto: (keselek karena kaget)

Temari: Gaara ayo baca pidatonya!

Gaara: kepada Naruto saya... Eh? Kakak! Jangan ngaco! Kita ke sini mau tanding! Bukan pembaca orang nikah!

Temari: hehehehe...

Gaara: dasar, kakak gue pada error... Naruto! Ayo kita duel!

Naruto: : (sibuk ngabisin kuahbramen) nanti...

Gaara: cepetan! Ramen melulu, ramen melulu...

Naruto: sini, ayo kita duel makan ramen! Yang kalah harus nraktir!

Gaara: siapa takut! (langsung duduk disebelah Naruto)

Temari: oi! Oi! Duel kalian tu kelahi bukan duel makan cacing!

Kankuro: itu mie ramen kak!

Temari: terserah! tapi pokoknya kalian harus duel! (maksadotcom)

Gaara: oh iya, Naruto ayo kita latihan! (*error)

Naruto: ayo! Dimana? Digenteng!? (*makin error)

Kankuro: (tepok jidat) dilapangan! Dan kalian bukan latihan, tapi kelahi! Hosh... Hosh... (gondok abyss)

Gaara: ya itu! Ayo Naruto Uzumaki Naruto! Maju!

Naruto: namaku Uzumaki Naruto! Jangan diganti ganti jadi Naruto Uzumaki Naruto! Orang ganteng gini diganti ganti namanya!

semua: (muntah)

Naruto: ayo! katanya mao duel! kok pada bungkuk bungkuk sih? Kitakan masih pada muda!

Penjual Mie Ramen (PMR): aku sudah tua!

Naruto: kecuali kamu!

PMR: (sedih, sama nada bicara Naruto yang lantang)

Temari: Gaara, ayo. Kita bisa habis waktu. Ntar kau ada rapat para kazekage.

Gaara: ayo Naruto! (pegang kaki Naruto terus tarik)

Naruto: (kepalanya terbentur batu terus setiap kali berjalan) akh... Ugak... Pak... Tolong... Gua mau disiksa sama mereka bertiga...

Temari: (kesel) diam loe! Bentar juga nyampe, tahan dikit napa!?

Naruto: (masang wajah masam)

Gaara: sudahlah To, sinikan gak ada batu.

Naruto: (to kau bilang? emang gue tolol? Ntar kalo dah nyampe Suna. Bakal ku injak injak kalian bertiga!) emang gak ada batu... tapi liat mulut gua!

Gaara: (jawsdrop, liat mulut Naruto penuh pasir)

Kankuro: disini aja sepi...

Gaara: (lepasin kaki Naruto)

Naruto: adoh... (pala dibawah pantat nunggit keatas)

Gaara: ayo kita mulai sekarang juga! Hah! (lempar tutup botol pasir ketanah)

Temari dan Kankuro: (duduk dipojokan sambil matengin peperangan)

Naruto: ciat! (lempar bom)

Gaara: hiah... (lempar pasir #emang bisa thor? yep, kalo Gaara pasti bisa)

Naruto: ohok...ohek...ihik... (pasir masuk mata dan mulut)

Gaara: uhuk... (mundur satu langkah, karena kena bom Naruto) hiah... (panggil tsunami pasir)

Naruto: (tenggelam) ugh...ugah...uow... (*emang lagi nyanyi?)

Temari dan Kankuro: (serius negok peperangan)

Naruto: (muncul terus lempar bayangan)

Gaara: (tangkap bayangan Naruto, lalu lempar) melempar bayangan orang bodoh! hiatt...

Naruto: (hindar) eitss... lewat... Dan sekarang giliranku! Lemparan chidori Sasuke! Ciatttt... (*tunggu! Kapan kamu belajar chidorinya Sasuke!? #author diinjak injak Sasuke ama Naruto)

Gaara: cih... Menangkis serangan orang jahat! (buat dinding pertahanan *lo kira benteng? #author dikipas Temari sampai kutub utara)

Naruto: (berhenti mendadak) ah! Ada topeng monyet! (nunjuk kebelakang)

semua: (negok kebelakang)

Naruto: chidori Sasuke! (arahin ke perut Gaara)

Gaara: (terpelanting) waadddaaahhh...

Temari: tukan... ditipu kaunya... Lagian mana ada toprng monyet di Suna!

Kankuro: sebodo... Kau juga liat kekiri (*kebelakang oi!)

Gaara: (masalah topeng monyet yang dimasalain...) uuggghhh...

Naruto: muhahahahaha aku menang! Dari Kazekage Don Toste!

Gaara: cih...

Temari: udah selesai ya?

Gaara: iya udah, tadi napain aja...

Temari: (tanya ke Kankuro) eh, tadi kita ngapain?

Kankuro: gak tau... Lupa dah... (*cepat amat lupanya...)

Gaara: (speecslees)

Naruto: Gaara, kapan kapan kita bertarung lagi ya? Kau sudah mulai kuat dan mungkin kapan kapan lebih lemah lagi... Eh? Maksudku lebih kuat lagi...

Gaara: baiklah aku tunggu!

.

.

.

So that's all guys mind to RnR?


	2. Chapter 2: gate VS Gate

wa dah kepikiran ceritanya pasti gak humor! (*plakk!) tapi, tetep berusaha buat ni cerita soalnya buat ngehibur readers... Gitu deh

semoga menyukainya... Enjoy everybodys...

* * *

Kidomaru: Tayuya, oi Tayuya...

Tayuya: apaan? (lagi niup suling)

Kidomaru: ini ada surat dari entahlah sapa...

Tayuya: jangan jangan tuan Orochimaru mao ngasih kita misi lagi?

Kidomaru: bukan, dari author stress itu (*Kidomaru disepak author)

Tayuya: hm?

Kidomaru: ... Niup suling mulu, suling mulu. Dengerin dong!

Tayuya: iya Kido! Gua denger kok!

Kidomaru: (menurut pendengaran Kidomaru adalah edo) edo katamu? Sialan kau, dasar sapi bertanduk enam!

Tayuya: apa kau bilang? Dasar cicak tangan enam!

kidomaru: (panas) hiahh... Rasakan ini! (panah ke Tayuya)

Tayuya: (tiup seruling)

Kidomaru: (terdorong) cih, sial! Hah... (berunah jadi manusia cicak eh? Jadi manusia laba laba)

Tayuya: huh! Baiklah... Berubah! (Tayuyapun juga ikut ikutan berubah jadi cicak eh? jadi monster bertanduk *disuling Tayuya)

Kidomaru: sini kau! Sapi bertanduk! (lagi ngunyah permen karet *ditampar) jurus ninja, teknik jaring laba laba! (semburin ke Tayuya)

Tayuya: jurus memanggil! (*lupa namanya gomene ya? #author dikroyok readers. dan Tayuyapun memanggil 3 monster besar untuk ngelawan Kidomaru)

Kidomaru: cih, belum nyampe udah pake pake jurus memanggil monster monster aneh... Aku juga! Jurus ninja, teknik benang laba laba!

Tayuya: (niup suling buat gerakin 3 monster)

Kidomaru: kuat amat... Benang gue gak mempan... Kalo gitu harus pakai jurus rahasia! Jurus kecebong! Eh? Jurus ninja teknik kabur! (langsung kabur *jiah... jurus apa itu?)

Tayuya: kejar dia! Jangan sampai lolos! Dia harus dimasukin ke dalam kandang! (*plakk! loe kira anjing liar apa!?)

Kidomaru: (loncat loncat gak jelas, tiba tiba ada sesuatu disekitarnya) heh? Apa ini? (sentu, tiba tiba langsung jatuh)

Tayuya: (muter muterin suling) hehehehe... Hati hati lho... Yang nyentuh bakalan terkapar...

Kidomaru: (masih terkapar)

Tayuya: (loncat kebawah)

Kidomaru: (gak nyadar)

Tayuya: (sepak Kidomaru biar bangun) oi...

Kidomaru: (belom bangun bangun)

Tayuya: gak mempan, ah! Gini aja... (tiup seruling)

Kidomaru: (terdorong, nabrak daun) wa?

Tayuya: tukan, bangun juga pada akhirnya!

Kidomaru: (tiba tiba lempar suriken) hiat!

Tayuya: wa? (serulingnya terbang dibawa burung)

KIdomaru: kekekekekek. Mampus loe... Gak bisa apa apa tanpa serulingkan? (muka kejam mode ON)

Tayuya: ... Mati Gue...

Kidomaru: bersiaplah! Lemparan udang emas! (*plakk!)

Tayuya: (pakai jurus seribu kaki) lari...

Kidomaru: eits... Mao kabur? Gak bisa... Jurus ninja! Jaring laba laba!

Tayuya: (ketempel dipohon) its, its, its, eits... outs... hm... (usaha motong jaring laba laba Kidomaru yang lengket pakai kunai) oi Kidomaru! Kok ni permen karet lengket amat!?

Kidomaru: apa!? (kesel, jurus andalan disamain ama permen karet) ciat! (lempar kunai)

Tayuya: (pucet, karena kunai Kidomaru hampir nancep ke kepala) ampun... Aku megaku kalah... lepaskan aku...

Kidomaru: yes, yes, yes, dia nyerah, dia nyerah aku menang, aku menang. Oi thor, denger dak? Dia kalah?

Author: iya iya gua denger...

Kidomaru: yes, yes, yes!

Tayuya: lepasin gue!

.

.

.

begitulah kemenangan dari manusia cicak... (*author dicakar Kidomaru) eh? Maksud author manusia laba laba... Read And Reveiw?


	3. Chapter 3: the ways

huahuahuahuahua... Akhirnya chapter 3 huahuahuahuahua (*baru chapter tiga bangga!) ehem... Nah, aku dah masukin kelucuan dari otak wa ke ne cerita... so, enjoy everybodies,

like was i gonna says, don't like, don't read...

* * *

Neji: ehm... Choji...

Choji: hem? Nyem...nyem...nyem...kriuk...kruk... (lagi makan keripik qtela)

Neji: kau dapat perintah gak?

Choji: (gak denger) nyem...kriuk...kruk...kruk...

Neji: oi! (tepok punggung Choji)

Choji: bbbbrruuuffff... (nyembur kemuka Neji, gara gara ditepok *iiissshhhhh)

Neji: ... (semaput)

Choji: apaan sih? (tampang innocent)

Neji: kau dapet perintah dari surat author gak!? (*lho? gak perlu tereak tereak juga kalee...)

Choji: enggak nyem... kruk... kruk... ya abis... (goyang goyangin bungkusan qtela)

Neji: beneran?

Choji: iya... eh? (tiba tiba ada kertas jatuh dari bungkusan qtela) iya! dapet!

Neji: ngapain tu author stress (*Neji dilakban author) eh? maksudnya author ngasih ngasih perintah buat yang dapet?

Choji: entahlah... tapi, ehm... Neji, ini bacanya apa? (nunjukin kertas)

Neji: anda.

Choji: kalau ini? (nunjuk huruf)

Neji: terpilih.

Choji: yang ini?

Neji: (mulai bete karena Choji gak ngerti huruf) dari.

Choji: ini?

Neji: (sambar kertas Choji) anda terpilih dari 5 orang yang akan melawan aku!

Choji: eh? aku? kenapa gak nyuruh Naruto aja? diakan jago membela diri (*plakk! loe kira cacing pita?)

Neji: maksudnya gue...

Choji: jadi gua harus lawan loe?

Neji: ho oh... (angguk angguk)

Choji: (jawsdrop)

Neji: napa? lo takut? Pengecut lo, Banci...

Choji: apa! jurus ninja! teknik pembesar tubuh! (berubah) bersiaplah kau! (muter ke Neji)

Neji: wa? (lari ngiterin kelas karena Choji ngejar terus *emang roket apa?)

Choji: (tetep muter *ga pusing ape?)

Neji: oi! Berhenti! Ntar kelasnya roboh!

Choji: (sangking kencengnye yang terdengar cuman gasingnya sendiri)

Neji: chih! dasar budeg, kupingnya kayaknya harus di Bor ni!

Choji: (berhenti mendadak) ah, laper..

Neji: (berhenti juga) huff...

Choji: makan kripik chitato ah... kruk (maken chitato)

Neji: Author gaje ini pasti ga serius... (*Neji di Bazooka Author)

Choji: (makan dengan tenang)

Neji: Jurus 22 pukulan! hah!

Choji: agh...

Neji: (ngelanjutin pukulan 22 yang suci *darimana sucinya thorrrr?)

Choji: (berubah jadi balon *plakk!)

Neji: (terbang karena kena pantul *terserahlah namanya apa)

Choji: huf! huf... Huf?

Neji: (sadar karena Choji ga nyerang lagi) heh?

Choji: gu... Gua kejepit!

Neji: pfft... BWAHAHAHAHA! (*coba bayangin Neji yang selalu serius itu ketawa-=,='')

Choji: jangan ketawa Ji... Tolongin gue...

Neji: hem...

Choji: tolong...

Neji: hoh...

Choji: help me...

Neji: hah...

Choji: oi Neji! Orang minta tolong kok ga denger seh!? Bantuin gue!

Neji: hem... okelah! (tarek tangan Choji) ugh...

Choji: keluar, keluar, keluar... (*plakk! emang sesak BAB?)

Neji: Ugh... beret banget oi...

Choji: tarek terus... (berusaha keluar)

Neji: ugh... ugh... UGYHAAAAA!

Choji: (keluar) ah!

Neji: fiuh... akhirnya... lalu siapa yang menang?

Choji: kita ga ada yang nyerah kan?

Neji: kau aja yang nyerah...

Choji: gak, kau aja yang nyerah...

Neji: tadikan gue dah nyelemetin kamu...

Choji: tapi, demi tampil di FF berikutnya, gue harus menang!

Neji: percuma aja nolong loe! Hiatt! (brantem)

Choji: (ikut ikutan brantem) hait! (?)

.

.

.

* * *

Dan berakhirlah pertarungan dengan pertarungan seri...

Neji: eh, eh, aku menang!

Choji: ga! aku! (seger Neji)

Neji: enak aja, aku yang menang! (seger Choji)

Author: seri ajalah...

Neji & Choji: GAK!

Author: ...

Sudahlah, pokoknya Author bilang seri ya serilah! Mind to review guys?


	4. Chapter 4: Best

Wokeh, makasih buat para peripiu... Hm... Skarang dah hampir malem. Jadi, harus... HURRY, HURRY, HURRY! Oke, let's do this!

LalaNur Aprilia:

Makasih! Maap telet... Tapi, thanks banget yah! Ah, salam kenal LalaNur-san, salam kenal yah...

Dania Artha Fakhrunnisa:

Hi, makasih banyak yah Dania... Wa senang ama orang yang jujur. ^^, oke... Kita lanjut deh!

Anon:

Kalau itu wa agak binggung Anon-san, tapi makasih banyak atas pembertahuannya! Oke deh!

* * *

Kiba: Hah... (Baring direrumputan)

Shino: ...

Kiba: ga ada misi, harus ngapain yah? Hinata lagi latihan dirumah, katanya dia mau sendiri... Shino, kamu mo ngapain?

Shino: main ama lalat (*lho?)

Kiba: ga bosen-bosen apa? Lalat terus, lalat terus?

Shino: eh, ini ni peliharaan kebanggaan gue! Dasar maniak anjing ga tau apa-apa!

Kiba: apa kau bilang? Entar kupanggel cicak baru tau!

Shino: Jangan, kasihan... Ntar kupanggil kucing baro tau!

Kiba: Sial lu! Akamaru, ayo kita serang dia!

Shino: apa!? Serang satu dari kelompok guru Kurenai?

Kiba: EGP!?(Emang Gue Pekeren?)

Shino: Huh, kalau itu maumu! (keluarin serangga)

Kiba: Kyaaaa~

Shino: (sweatdrop)

Akamaru: GUK! GUK! GUK! (*Yang bener bos! Jangan bencong gene!)

Kiba: oh iya, ralat, ralat, ralat! Akamaru! Gasuga!

Akamaru: KAING! (*oke!)

Shino: sial, bisa hancur serangga gue! Kabur duluan deh... (*lah...)

Kiba: oi! Jangan lare lo! (lari ngejar Shino)

Shino: gile! Cepet banget larinya!

Kiba: oi, Akamaru! Berubah oi! Gimana elo mau gasuga kalo gitu?

Akamaru: kaing (*Oh iye...)

Shino: pemilik ama anjing sama-sama dodol, eh? Buat apa pekeren itu? Mending aku kabur! (*jiaaaaah)

Kiba: hah? Lo mo kabur? Cupu lu, banci

Shino: (berhenti mendadak, benerin kacamata) apa lo bilang? LO MO MATE HEH!?

Kiba: hush! Ini crita buat K! Bukan T!

Shino: oh iye... (tepok jidat)

Kiba: tarik ucapanku! GASUGAAAAAAA! (puter bareng Akamaru *mencari kesempatan dari kesempitan... #diGASUGA duluan)

Shino: (keluarin jurus kaki seribu, loncat pagar)

Tukang Cat Pagar (TCP): oi anak kecil sialan, baru cat ni! (kesel)

Kiba: (nerobos pagar)

TCP: pagar kesayanganku...

Akamaru: GUK! (*maap!)

Shino: (hadap belakang keluarin lebah)

Kiba: APA!? ITU CURAAAAAANG!

Shino: (peka)

Akamaru: KAEEEENG! (*tolooooong!)

Shino: tambah lagi! (*oi, oi, oi, sadis amat)

Cicak: (lewat)

Shino: (shock, muka pucet)

Cicak: (evil face)

Kiba:(evil eyes)

Shino: (hadap blakang, siap-siap kabur)

Kiba: CECAK! TANGKAP DIA! (tunjuk Shino)

Shino: (kabur duluan) CYUUUUUUNG!

Kiba: OI! Itu fitnah! (*Lho?)

Shino: aneh... Mana yang fitnah Kib?

Cicak: (mendekat dengan wajah horror)

Shino: TIDAAAAAAKKKKK!

Kiba: HAHAHAHA! Nyerah aja Shino, baru aku suruh pergi ntu cecak!

Shino: gak mau.

Kiba: o? Cicak, hajar dia!

Cicak: (makin deket)

Kiba: huehhehehehe...

Shino: AKU NYERAH, NYERAH, NYERAH OI! DAH! USIR TEMEN CECAKMU ITU! MERINDING AKU JADINYA... (*Jangan nyanyi disaat genting gini dong, Shino-Kun... #Dibantai Shino ama Serangga)

Kiba: BAGUS! Gue menang! Oi Cicak, pergi lo! Ato kusambit pake pagar!

Cicak: (*Kecewa)

Shino: (nyesel, kalah)

.

.

.

* * *

Hebat banget Kiba-Kun! Temenen ama cicak segala... Review?


End file.
